A Light For The Darkness
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Reincarnation, AU. Not sure of any pairings, but be prepared for both yaoi and het. Atemu's a king again. His search for his other half has finally come to an end, but will that just bring more troubles? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, I swore I wouldn't do this until I had at least one of the other two finished, but this story is just sitting on the hard drive mocking me. It's going to be chaptered, I dunno how long though. I'm not even entirely sure where it's going yet, so this will be an adventure.

Reincarnation fic, AU. Hope it's not too cheesy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The double doors to the throne room flung opened wide as a guard entered, her blonde hair wafting after her. She made her way through the royals in court to kneel at the throne of the King of the Land of Darkness.

The normally bored looking royal sat upright at her entrance. "Mai, tell me," he said.

The woman was hesitant. "We- we found him, my king," she stated.

The man's eyes shone with hope. "And? Did he come with you?"

She kept her head bowed low. "A- Although he was not given willingly, that was how he himself came with us."

Atem's vizer, Mahado, sighed and made a face. "I have to clean up after you again, it seems," the man said.

The royal paid him no attention. "Well? Bring him in. Quickly!"

"My king, if I may be so bold, I would like to suggest you welcome him in a more… private place."

Confusion dared to cross the man's face, but he shook it away. He knew his personal guards well, and this one would not make such a suggestion without good reason. There was something she wasn't telling him. Or perhaps, couldn't.

"Very well, he said, standing. "Take him to my study."

"Yes, my king," the woman complied, and took her leave.

"Shall I dismiss the court?" Mahado asked.

"I care not," the other told him, and vacated hastily toward the mentioned room, his midnight robes billowing after him.

&&&&

Practically the entire Kingdom of Darkness knew of its ruler's desire to find his other half in the Land of Light. Everyone had such a double, but not everyone wanted to have contact; in fact, it was more commonly quite the opposite and the two kingdoms were often at war with each other.

Now, the King of the Land of Darkness opened the door to his private study. The other person inside had their back to him, but there was no mistaking that gravity-defying hair, messy and unkempt as it was. Then he saw what the other was wearing; the most worn peasant clothing he'd thought he'd ever seen. It barely covered his thin body. He'd been right. His other half had been calling out to him. He'd needed him.

"Ai… Aibou?" the king asked tentatively.

The other spun around, alert at the sound of his voice. "Other Me?" he asked. "Is that you?" His eyes were clouded violet, and he made no other move toward the king.

'Dear Ra,' the king thought in realization. 'A child of light, born without the simplest form of it… No wonder…'

"Other… Me?" the teen asked again, his voice becoming fearful.

Atemu walked to the other and wrapped his arms around the trembling teen. "Yes, Aibou," he said. "I'm here."

The other wrapped his arms tightly around the king and began to cry violently in relief.

&&&&&

Once the teen's tears had finally dried, Atem unfastened the long black cape he wore and wrapped it around his worn-out mirror image. Picking him up bridal-style, he said, "Come on, Aibou. Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?"

"I don't care where we go," the teen said sleepily. "As long as I'm with you."

The king smiled, and walked quickly to his private bath. After shooing all the attendants away, he undressed them both and lowered his other half into the water. A concerned frown crossed his face when he saw more than just a few cuts and bruises covering his hikari, but Yuugi had a question for him before he could voice his own.

"Atemu?" the teen whispered.

"Yes, Aibou?"

"Are you really king again?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, it seems that this side of our soul has a knack for the job. I was hoping you would be born here too."

"Yeah, but I don't know much about it. People haven't exactly been willing to talk to me," the violet-eyed boy replied with a weary smile. "Is it like where we were last?"

"There are many similarities," Atemu told him, scrubbing his other half's hair as gently as he could. "The Land of Light resembles it quite a bit. Where you are now, though…"

"Kingdom of Darkness?"

"Yes. It is more barren and the sun doesn't shine here. But there's always a moon, and people survive here, just the same, and quite well. Life spans are very different, though. A person's life expectancy here is almost twice what it was where we were before. Magic is normal here too."

"Yeah, I knew that," Yuugi said, almost smiling.

"Oh? Do I have a natural user in my midst?"

The teen blushed softly.

The crimson-eyed king smiled. "It seems I do."

"I- I'm not completely blind. I can see shadows, so I was able to hide it for a while. But in large groups, I can't pick out any one person. Not on my own, anyway. Someone noticed that every time I was sent to find someone, something, or anything like that, I'd use magic to aid me, no matter how simple it was. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on." He paused a moment, letting the other rinse his hair and then cling to him. "I- I was sent away from the orphanage to a 'special' facility. "Atemu, it was horrible there. I was so happy when Mai and Jou found me."

That explained the cuts and bruises. "There are others at this… 'facility?'"

The teen nodded. "Yeah, anyone who's not what they call normal. 'The Land of Light doesn't want any dark unpleasantness in it.' At least, that's what the headmaster said."

The king's eyes narrowed. "Come on, Aibou. Let's get you some clothes and food. You must be hungry."

"Kinda. Mai and Jou always had lots of food."

"Oh, good. They did stop bickering long enough to feed you."

The teen laughed, giving the other reason to smile again.

&&&&

While his other half ate with Jou (the two seemed to share a love stuffing themselves), Atemu pulled his advisor aside and told him everything the teen had. Mahado's eyes darkened in anger, but otherwise his expression did not change.

"I agree that it is awful, Atemu," the brown-eyed man stated. "However, if we intervene…"

"Yes, I know, war. But this needs to be stopped!"

"The Land of Light sees itself as such. To call them otherwise would lead to the onslaught of this entire kingdom. Atemu, you finally have your precious light. Be content with that."

The king sighed, looking over at the teen that was currently hard at work gorging himself happily. "I suppose you're right." He conceded.

"I know you want to, but you can't save the world."

Atem looked thoughtful. "Or maybe I just need a new strategy."

"Get that look of your face."

"What look?"

"The one that means a lot of political clean up for me. Now."

"Mahado, I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to," the crimson-eyed man stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm already going to have to deal with that ruler!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Well, yes. You did technically steal one of his citizens."

"He came willingly."

"But was not given willingly."

"He's a person. He can't be given," Atemu said logically.

"I agree, however, your fellow king will not."

"Are you fighting about me?" A small voice asked. Both men spun around to see Yuugi looking up at them.

"Ai- aibou," Atem stammered. He cast a harsh look in Jou's direction, but found the blonde gone. Damn, he must have thought Yuugi would be fine with him and Mahado right there. "Weren't you eating a minute ago?"

"Now I'm done. I'm causing you trouble just by being here, aren't I? I don't belong here either, do I?"

Atem took the teen in his arms tenderly, but his voice remained stern. "If anyone ever tells you that you don't belong here, I want you to hit them as hard as you can. Understand me?"

Yuugi nodded. "My magic doesn't work as well here, either. I don't know if I could have found you if you weren't talking. Do you know why?"

The king was thankful the other couldn't see the look on his face. He did know why, and he wasn't in a rush to tell him if he was already questioning his right to be in the palace. "Well, yes, Yuugi, however-"

He was cut off but Jou's reentry. "Atemu," the blonde said, approaching the trio.

"What is it?" Those closest to him only had to treat him as a king when in the public's view. They were alone at the moment, so Jou had neither to bow nor use his title.

"King Bakura was just sighted. He'll be at the main gate in five minutes."

"That prick doesn't waste any-" Atem stopped, noticing the form in his arms had begun to tremble. "Aibou? What's wrong?"

The teen only latched on tighter to the man. The king looked up at his friends. "I want you two, Mai and Seth in the throne room in two minutes," he ordered. "Aibou," he said more softly. "I need you to release me."

Yuugi shook his head and maintained his grip.

"Now, now," he said. "The aibou I remember was able to stand against creatures of darkness. Is one man so different?"

Yuugi nodded rapidly.

Now Atem was genuinely worried. "You will be protected, aibou, I promise. They are two each of the most powerful magicians and warriors in this kingdom that you also know well. And I will be nearby, I promise."

Tentatively, the teen relaxed his hold. "Thank you," the crimson-eyed man said. "Now, I need you to go with Jou. I will see you again soon."

Still obviously not a fan of this plan, Yuugi nodded. Jou took him by the hand. "Hide 'im in the crowd?" the blonde asked before leaving.

"Yes," the king replied. "As close to me as possible without drawing attention to yourselves."

Jou nodded, then turned lead Yuugi down to the throne room.

"All right. Yuugi protected, now-" Mahado began.

Atemu's voice was so low the vizer barely recognized it. "Now we find out what that bastard did to my hikari so I can pay him back tenfold."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well. Look who decided to grace us with his presence. King Bakura."

"Now, now King Atem. That's no way to greet a guest."

"That's hardly the category I'd place you under."

"Ouch. My pride."

"You've got plenty to spare, I'm sure."

"Oh, but I still feel the pain."

"I find that very hard to believe. Why are you here? The sooner you state your business, the sooner you can leave."

"Well, I was told something quite outstanding. I do hope it's not true, but I had to come see for myself."

"Which was?"

"That you kidnapped one of my citizens. But seeing how that boy resembles you almost perfectly, I'm inclined to think it true."

"It's not!" Yuugi yelled. "I came here all on my own!"

"Yuugi, please clam yourself," Atem asked. 'If his magic gets out of hand…'

"Yes, don't worry," Bakura added. "We'll remove whatever spell he has on you in no time."

"I have done nothing to him."

"Oh, I'm so sure."

"He hasn't! That place was hell! I want nothing more to do with it!"

"Yuugi, your temper." Atem walked over to the teen and caressed his cheek softly. "Please Aibou, I need you to stay clam. He's not taking you anywhere, I promise."

"How dare you turn your back on me!" the Light King roared. His body began to glow with magic. It whipped out to attack the other king, but it hit only air.

"Thank you, Seth," Atem said.

"Tch," the blue-eyed man replied. "You can't even take care of yourself."

The king stood and turned. "Yuugi's told me all about your 'faciltiy,'" he told the other royal. "I'd sooner kill you than send him back to it."

"Except you'd take joy in that action as well. If you could do it."

"Icing."

"I will investigate this. However, if I find nothing-"

"He's still staying here."

"If you abducted him, he will be returned."

"I didn't, so he won't."

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I know there's a being of Light in this room. I can sense him. And even if what you say is true, I know he's a magic user as well. Once he figures out why his magic doesn't work here, he won't want to be here anymore."

"There are ways around that."

"As you say." As soon as he was gone, Atem charged toward Yuugi, who held him as close as the king was holding him.

"Atem," the teen whispered. "Why doesn't my magic work here?"

The royal sighed. "Very well. Come with me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem closed the door to his study and pulled the teen into his lap. "Bakura is a powerful magic user," he began. "And you've surely noticed how well we get along. He wouldn't attack citizens, but I began to fear for those in the palace, so I cast a barrier around it."

"That limits the use of Light magic."

"Yes. Any Light user within the palace walls can only use about 25 of their original power. And if I remove it, I will die."

"We don't want that."

"Good to hear."

"But you said there are ways around it."

"I… may have exaggerated a bit. There is one way. Only one. For you to become a Dark magic user, and therein an adopted child of Darkness. But that's only if you wish to continue using magic."

"I… can do that? Has anyone ever done that before?"

"Yes, you can, but to my knowledge, no one ever has before. And only if you wish to. I will not force you… even if you wish to return…"

"No! I would never want to go back there!" He paused. "But… how would I do that?"

"By speaking to the god of this kingdom. Only he can decide whether or not to accept you as one of his own. And… I cannot take you."

"Why?"

"Only the high priest is permitted to do so."

"But… don't you…?"

"Rank higher? Technically, I suppose. I rule this kingdom, yes, but the high priest is considered the ruler of the world beyond. At least here."

"Oh. So, who is…?"

"You knew him once as Seto Kaiba."

"Right! You called him Seth, I think."

"Correct."

"Is he still, um…"

"An ass? Not as much. It takes much to gain his trust and he's a bit stand-offish, but he's a good-humored man, mostly."

"Can I… uh… re-meet him?"

"Certainly. But would you like to rest first? It's been quite a long day."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway."

"All right. We'll go see Seth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aibou, stand here please."

"What for?"

"Seth has a bad habit of attacking whomever has the 'audacity' to enter his study. I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

Yuugi gulped. Sure enough, as soon as he heard the door open, the sound of a magic attack followed it. But the chuckle after assured him his other half was perfectly fine.

"I do apologize," the king was saying. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"I just had to waste my precious time filling out some damn report for Mahado's records just because you had to have a pissing contest with Bakura! Yes, you picked a bad time!" was the angry reply.

"Good-humored, huh?"

"I did say 'mostly,' too," Atem reminded his shorter half. "Seth's just a bit moody after filling out paperwork. But me asking for his help has a way of changing that."

"What the hell do you want now?"

"He still sounds angry to me," Yuugi stated.

"It's ok, Aibou. He always does."

"Wait," the priest suddenly said. "You want me to take him to the god, don't you?"

"Sharp as always," the king praised him. "But only if he himself wishes for it."

"Leave us a moment."

Yuugi felt Atem's hand on his shoulder. "I'll be right outside, Aibou." The teen nodded, practically hearing Seth roll his eyes.

"Geez, I'm not going to torture him. That's what the pup is for."

"The… pup?" the diminutive teen asked.

"Jou," Atem explained. "He and Seth… I suppose you could call them a couple…"

"OUT!!!"

The teen heard another chuckle, then the door closing. Seth then asked, "It's still Yuugi, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I never liked the one at the orphanage."

"I see. So you just adopted your former one."

"Pretty much. How long have you and Jou been dating?"

"We're not dating."

"Still the master of denial."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway Yuugi, I can't take you to see the god yet, if that's what you want."

"Why?"

"Bakura has a deep darkness within him."

"That's a given. What about it?"

"You fear it."

"Oh. Is that bad?"

"You can't be a child of Darkness while fearing it. Overcome your fear of Bakura, and we'll talk."

"O… ok."

"Yuugi," Seth said, as if complaining. "Stop looking like I hit you. I'll never hear the end of it."

The teen giggled.

Just then, there was the sound of the door slamming wide open. The voice that followed it was familiar, but extremely pissed off.

"What the fuck, Set?!?!?!"

"Good afternoon, Jou. I see you received my gift."

"GIFT?!?!" the blonde continued to yell. "This ain't a- oh, hey Yug."

"Hiya, Jou. Should I ask?"

"A collar!!! For the third time this month!!!"

"And yet, it never gets any less funny," the blue-eyed man smirked.

"I curse the day your memories as Kaiba returned!!!"

"Says the one who assisted me in retrieving them."

Jou growled. "Take this back, ya prick!" he yelled. A sound like a smack sounded, but Yuugi was pretty sure it was the collar hitting Seth.

"You two fight like an old married couple," he heard his other half say. "All your encounters end like this; with Jou storming off. How do you two stay in the same room long enough to-?"

"This is just how the public encounters end," the high priest replied mischievously. "A shame, really. He would've looked good in this one."

Yuugi felt ill. "My head did not need that mental image."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Aibou," the king purred. "Are we breaking your innocent little head?"

"Very funny, Atem."

"I thought so."

"Could you two flirt somewhere else?"

"Flirt?!?"

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Sorry. Kind of a reflex. The very insinuation could get you in serious trouble in the Land of Light. Being underage, anyway."

"Underage?" Atem sounded confused. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"And their age of consent?"

"Twenty one."

The king laughed. "You have no such worry here, Aibou." He leaned in to whisper to his other half. "Age of consent is sixteen."

Yuugi suddenly felt very warm. And judging from the snickering, it showed.

"Well, are you two done?" the royal asked.

"If Yuugi doesn't have any more questions," Seth replied.

"Not for you," the teen told him. "But Atem, just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Twenty one. I became king two years ago. That made it much easier to search for you."

"It did?"

The priest's voice cut in. "Daddy didn't approve. Now will you two give me some peace and quiet?!?"

"Certainly, Your Huffiness," the king joked, taking his shorter half's hand. "We'll just be on our way now, won't we, Aibou?"

"Yes we will, Atem," Yuugi replied, playing along.

A small smile formed on Seth's face as he watched the duo go. "That runt's just fulfilling prophecies let and right, isn't he?" he said softly, then turned back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did it go?" Atem asked as they walked.

"Before I can go see him, I... I have to get over a fear." the other replied quietly.

"A fear? May I ask what?"

"You can, but I think you already know."

"Bakura."

" Yeah."

"Aibou... I don't understand."

Yuugi was sympathetic. His poor other half. That must be a new feeling for him altogether. "You want to know why I'm so afraid of him?"

"Not if you don't want to say."

"No, I don't mind telling you. But Atem, if you face him with this, he'll deny it without even breaking his smile."

"I... will do my best to contain myself."

"Ok. But, can we find someplace to sit first?"

"Certainly." They walked in silence until they reached their destination.

"Where are we?" the teen asked as he heard a door close.

"My chambers," was the reply. "We won't be bothered, unless it's life or death."

"Someone likes his private time, huh?" Yuugi asked as the king pulled him into his lap once more.

"Someone doesn't get private time unless he makes time for it. Now Aibou, tell me what's troubling you."

The shorter nuzzled against his other half, face forward as if he were staring straight ahead. "Bakura knows about where I was," he began as solidly as he could. "That's a fact. He was there all the time, calling us his 'toys.'"

"Toys?" the other inquired, already suppressing an excessive amount of loathing.

" I didn't have to wonder why for long. He knew exactly who I was on sight, of course, and it didn't take me long to place his voice. I... didn't know for sure if you were in this world too or not until then. He... he would tease me a lot, but once he said you were looking for me, I knew I wouldn't be there long." Yuugi squeezed the taller. "You always find me."

Atem smiled. "You started it."

The other laughed softly. "I did, didn't I?" He relaxed against the royal once more. "He told me again and again, over and over, that you'd never find me. Like... like it was nothing but a game to him."

"And he went and challenged the kings thereof. Bad boy."

"Kings?"

"We both earned that title, Aibou."

Yuugi squeezed the other again. "When he figured out that just teasing me wasn't effecting me the way he wanted, he... decided to take more... more drastic measures."

Atem barely held back the venom longing to lace his voice. "How drastic?"

"He... he was there when- whenever he could be... taking... taking me."

Atem held his partner close."He never will again, Aibou. I promise you that."

"I know...," the teen replied, tears flowing once more. The crimson-eyed royal held the other close as the teen's emotions got the best of him once more. After what could have been a few or many minutes, the sobs softened and Yuugi's body began to go limp.

"Finally worn out, hmm?" Atem asked aloud, even though the other couldn't answer. Smiling, he picked Yuugi up and tucked him into bed. Then he laid down next to him, propped up on his elbow. He gazed at the peaceful sight of his partner's sleeping face while formulating the most painful and drawn out plan he could devise against Bakura.

For almost an hour.

Then there was a tentative knock on the door. Atem answered the door with a mass of dark energy in one hand. "Who's dead and/or dying?" he asked monotonously.

Jou blinked at the bruise-colored, cloudy manifestation and gulped. " I think that would be me," he stated. "I just wanted to check up on Yug. Am I dead now?"

The king let the magic dissipate. "No, Yuugi's welfare is always of the highest importance. He finally feel asleep awhile ago."

"Good to hear. The poor guy looked like he needed it."

"He didn't on his way here?"

"None of us got much sleep on the way back. We had to be really cautious," the warrior replied, entering. "And Yug said he was too excited to sleep, despite Mai's pestering for him to. I doubt he got more than a couple hours each night. especially with the nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

The blonde had a troubled look. "Yug wouldn't talk about 'em, but they had him awake sometimes."

"How often?"

"Every hour or so."

"That's almost as long as he's been asleep." Atem turned to look at the teen, finding him still in Dreamland.

"Yeah, but you're with him now. He doesn't have anything to worry about."

"Oh, Jounouchi. That's so sweet," the royal said jokingly.

"Doesn't make it any less true. You were all he wanted to talk about."

"Jealous, Jou?"

"Pfft. Hardly."

Yuugi, although still asleep, began to get a bit restless. His mouth let out a soft cry that Atem responded to immediately. He was swiftly at his partner's side, calming him. The other curled closer to the king.

"He's the one, ain't he? The one in that old prophesy." Jou realized.

"You aren't starting any rumors, are you?"

"Me? I'm insulted."

"And I'm serious. He is not to find out about that prophesy until after he decides for himself what he wants to do. And if he wants to continue using magic here, he has a long road ahead of him. I want his choice to be made freely, do you understand?"

Even when Atem wasn't being deathly serious, his crimson gaze could be awfully piercing. Despite the fact they were good friends, the royal still had a black belt in intimidation. Jou gulped, saying only, "Clear as a bell."

"Good."

Yuugi 'hmmed' happily in his sleep.

"Looks like that deathly aura you were gvin' off had a good efffect on his dream."

"It would seem so."

"I' ll leave you two lovebirds alone, then."

"Now, Jou..."

"What? Ya sayin' he doesn't remember that?"

"I'm not sure," the other said with a melancholy smile. "We haven't exactly had a chance to cover the subject."

"I'm sure Yug'll make time once he's himself again."

The king chuckled. "Yes, I believe you're right."

Another knock sounded at the door, but this one with definite and official business to discuss. "Jou, would you?" The blonde opened the door. Mahado swept in.

"Atem, please forgive my intrusion," he said, forever the polite and formal one. It'd taken the king almost his entire lifetime to get the vizier to call him by his first name alone.

"Done," the royal replied, Yuugi still curled against his lap. "You must have had a good reason."

"Yes," he replied. "We found one of Bakura's men downstairs. He was en route to this room. We have him in custody."

Atem's eyes widened in alarm. Gently, he released himself of his partner's hold. "Jou, stay with Yuugi. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

"Gatcha," the blonde replied, as the other two made their hasty exit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once the two had made their way to the dungeon, they found Mai holding guard with a few others. The prisoner looked down but ahead, and suddenly laughed. "The great king himself, hmm?" he asked.

"Know royalty just by footwear?" Atem asked, mildly interested.

"No. You reek the worst of the lot," the man replied, referring to the dark magic that constantly surrounded his presence.

"I am quite familiar with your scent as well."

"You would be, taking one of ours to be your little whore."

"And you would do well not to speak of him in such a manner. You stayed behind to try and take him back, yes?"

"Of course. King Bakura asked that I do him the honor."

"Do him the honor of making our lives a bit more miserable?"

"No, to rescue the poor boy and bring him home."

"Jou and Mai were the ones who rescued him. You would be kidnaping him."

"You did the kidnaping," he said, although his resolve seemed to be waning.

The royal looked mildly amused. "Were you amongst those with Bakura in my throne room this morning?"

The man nodded.

"Yuugi spoke the truth. I have done nothing to him. Light magic has a natural ability to sense lies, does it not?"

"Correct," the man spoke cautiously. "But you could easily counter it."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"And how well do you trust your instincts?"

"They are unmistakable to me."

"And what do they tell you?"

"That I should see the boy before I commit treason and sign my own death warrant."

"Death warrant, hmm? The Land of Ligth is non too compassionate."

The man made no effort to respond.

"You'll have a bit of a wait. He finally fell asleep a little while ago, and I have no intention of waking him."

"Then I'll wait."

"What's your name?"

"Malik."

"Well then, Mr. Malik, I hope you enjoy your stay." He looked up to the guards. "Take him to a cell for now, and make sure there are always at least two of you at it at all times."

"Yes, Your Highness," the rest chorused.

Mai stayed behind. "Do you really think that wise?" she asked.

"You are far too suspicious, Mai."

"And you aren't suspicious enough."

"There's words I never thought I'd hear."

" Atem-"

"Mai, he's under guard. And I can feel no ill will from him. None. He was just doing what he was told was right. Bakura's control can be quite hard to break from."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"Mai, do you feel something is wrong, or are you just pissed I'm breaking protocol?"

"A little of both."

"Then you can supervise him and the guard. That man's life is in your hands until Yuugi wakes."

"Geez. No pressure."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure you fantasize about it."

"I don't think you could handle my fantasies, Mai."

"It doesn't matter if I can. It matters if Yuugi can, if memory serves."

"Ha. Ha. Get to work, woman."

"Of course, my king."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Atem returned to his room to find the two just as he had left them. He filled Jou in on what had transpired. "He's still here, then?" the blone asked. "Mai must be pissed."

"Yes and yes," the royal confirmed. "And I don't expect Yuugi will be waking for some time yet, be it fortunate or not."

"Eh, I'll go be annoying. She'll blow off steam on me. That'll make her feel better."

"Now, now. No need to be a martyr."

"Please. I doubt any of those guys enjoyed their martyrdom."

"Ah, there's a difference."

Jou smiled mischievously and took his leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning time again before Yuugi woke. He noticed the warmth of another next to him immediately.

"Did you sleep well, Aibou?"

"Other me, were you here the whole time?"

"Of course. Well, except that one time I had to leave, but Jou was here in case you woke up. Are you hungry?"

The teen nodded.

Yuugi had no idea someone wanted to see him until Jou asked him if he had already.

Around lunchtime.

"Atem! It's not nice to keep someone waiting that long!" he scolded his other half in the throne room.

"Does the word 'prisoner' mean anything to you, Aibou?" the king asked, nonchalant.

"Atem!"

"How about 'assassin'?"

"Will you stop?!?"

"You're cute when you're angry."

"Oi. I give." Yuugi turned his attention to the guard.

"He's approaching now. Talk all you wish."

"Hello."

The man seemed to be surveying him. "Yes, definitely a child of Light," he said. "Why in the world would you wish to be here?"

"'Cause this is where Atem is," the other answered logically.

"You... wish to be with your other half?"

""Yes. Very much so."

"How strange. And I do not sense any magic at work... It truly seems as if you are here by your own will."

"That's cause I am."

"Then... I wonder if you-"

"Are you quite finished?" Atem asked sharply, cutting him off.

"Yes, King Atem. I thank you for your indulgence."

"And your conclusion?"

"I will pursue the boy no more."

"Excellent."

"However, that means..."

"Of course. We will find a place for you here."

"I thank you. Your kindness is outstanding."

"Thank the one standing before you for that," the royal remarked dryly.

"I see. Then I thank you both."

"You're very welcome!" Yuugi replied happily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wherever the royal went, he found he had a shadow. Or... light? Not that he minded. He'd missed his other half just as much. Jou was officially his guardian, but Yuugi wasn't ever leaving the king's side. He couldn't say he blamed him.

A few days of one following the other, a few nights of both curled against the other (and soothing a restless hikari as needed), blissfully came and went. Around then, Yuugi seemed to realize he couldn't just stay glued to his dark for all eternity. He began wandering about with Jou, leaving Atem alone. And while the king admitted to himself that he missed the warmth of his partner's hand in his own, he had to also admit that this was best for his other half. Coddling him would get him nowhere awfully fast. Even his nightmares were waning occurrences. There was just one thing missing that would make things as they were in their prior life.

But after what he'd been through, Atem wasn't about to bring it up with Yuugi. He'd wait for his light. When he was ready, he would make it known.

And after a couple weeks, Yuugi did indeed have a question. Just not the one the king was hoping for.

"Other Me, when do you think Bakura will come back?" he asked as they curled up for bed that night.

"When I least want him to, most likely," was the reply. "Why do you ask, Aibou?"

"I don't shake thinking about him anymore. I want to see if it holds up in front of him." the other said determinedly.

Atem smiled, running hand along his partner's cheek. Suddenly it felt quite warm. "That's the hikari I know and love," he said simply.

"A- Atem?"

"Yes, Aibou?" the royal asked, taken by surprise at the use of his name.

"I... I don't know if I'm ready for-"

"Aibou," he replied soothingly. "There is no rush. I'm perfectly content just having you next to me."

Yuugi smiled. "Thanks. But... I was wondering if...um..."

"You only have to ask, Aibou, and it's yours."

"Can I... kiss you? Just kiss," he added hastily, his violet eyes darting around nervously, despite the fact they were nearly blind.

The king ran his hand through the other's hair, a melancholy expression upon his face. 'Still so brave and still so innocent,' he mused. "Of course, Hikari."

Hesitantly, Yuugi raised his own hand a bit to the other's face. He ran his fingers down the royal's cheek until he found his other half's lips. Almost cautiously, he leaned in to meet them.

Atem was careful to give only what he received, anxious not to scare his precious light. His return kisses were as soft as Yuugi's, but held his light tightly, protectively. When their lips eventually broke, Yuugi said, "I... was so afraid that if we started, I would get confused cus I couldn't see you." He smiled. "There's no way I could get those touches mixed up."

The king laughed softly, but didn't miss the meaning in the other's words. "Aibou, if you would like, my magic can grant you sight for a short period of time."

Yuugi appeared to think about it, then nodded. "I want to see you."

The king smiled, then held his hand over his light's faces. After a few mutterings, wide violet orbs gazed around the room in wonder, then settled on his other half. "Atem," he said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Aibou."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw, why do ya wanna see that pain in the ass, Yug?" Jou asked the next afternoon.

"Cus he said to come back when I got over my fear of Bakura," the shorter replied. "And I think that I have."

"Huh? Why's that so important?"

"Cus then Seth said I could see the god of this world, and if he'll let me, use Dark magic."

"And WHAT?!?" the blonde yelled in surprise, causing many around them to jump.

Including Yuugi. "He... wasn't lying, was he?"

"Well, no Yug, but going to see the god, that's not an everyday thing. Seth must think pretty highly of ya to even let you be considering it. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone but the High Priest seeing him."

"Wow. Really?" the other asked in awe.

"Yeah. We're close by. I'll bring ya."

"Thanks!"

Sure enough, within a few paces, they stopped and Yuugi heard Jou knocking on the door. "Set? It's me with Yug, so don't kill us, all right?" He heard a faint grumble, then a door opening. "Yug wanted to see ya," his best friend's voice came again.

"Is that so?" Seth asked. "There is a visible difference in you, Yuugi, I'll give you that. You haven't had the opportunity to test your resolve though, have you?"

"No," the shorter admitted.

"Still, I think I will take you. Now. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth said nothing to Yuugi as he lead the other towards the back of the palace, toward a room only accessible through his office. He made Jou stay behind, to the blonde's displeasure, arguing that we was supposed to be with Yuugi at all times. Seth called him an idiot and took the diminutive teen with him. Jou growled and stated he wasn't leaving the office until they returned.

Yuugi himself was just glad there weren't any stairs.

"Wait here," he finally heard Seth say, and the high priest let go of his hand. The air in the room was cool, and he could see the flickering of torches, but that was all. Soon the sound of Seth's voice filled the room as well, muttering words Yuugi didn't understand. Suddenly, the light in the room spiked for a moment, then dimmed. Then another voice was heard, low and deep, feeling more as if it were speaking directly to his soul.

"Why have you come here?"

Yuugi took a deep breath, doing his best to mask the nervousness he felt. "I want to learn Dark magic."

"And why is that?"

"So I can stay with Atem and not be a burden."

"You should know your other half would never think of you in such a way."

"I do know that, but I don't want him to have to worry about me."

"He will worry whether I allow you to learn or not."

The violet-eyed teen was stern. "I want to be able to defend myself."

"Against whom?"

"Bakura."

"So you admit you still harbor a bit of fear towards him."

Yuugi swallowed. "I do, but I don't want to be cowering from him. I want to overcome him."

The god's hearty laughter echoed through the space. "As you should, as you should. But you do not realize the full meaning of your actions today."

"I... don't?"

"No. There is a prophesy in this world. The two lands cannot remain separate forever. There will be one who able to wield magic of both realms that will join them together. That is why Bakura wants you back so badly."

He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "This person... is me?"

"Could be, could be. The choice is yours. Atem did not wish you to know before you made your choice to come see me."

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"And so I tell you now. I will grant you this gift, young one, and you may do with it as you see fit." As the words reached his ears, Yuugi felt the magical presence born inside him, and knowledge every being of Darkness was born with came to make itself know in his mind.

"I thank you," he said.

"And I thank you for your time, Great One," Seth said humbly.


	5. Chapter 5

Atem may not have known where his light had been, but saw the change in him on sight. And it wasn't just because Yuugi was walking on his own, using his new magic to see his surroundings. The royal could sense it immediately, even before the other arrived. "Aibou..." he breathed. "You went to see him, didn't you?"

Nod.

"It went well?"

Nod.

"He told me... about the prophesy."

"Are... you angry with me?"

"That's impossible, Atem."

Relief washed over a crimson gaze. "Thank you, Aibou."

"So... Now what?"

"Well, do you wish to be the one spoken of?"

"Er... We'll see what happens, I guess."

Atem smiled at his light. From day one the king had thought the other to be greatness. The teen had already proved himself able to rise to any challenge, be it conscious or not, and succeed with amazing skill. And he was still just as humble and innocent as that same day one. How Yuugi managed it, he'd never know. Humility was certainly never one of his own virtues. "Well," the royal said aloud, pulling himself out of his own musings. "I'm sure you want to learn more about wielding Dark magic."

The light nodded. "Will you teach me?"

Atem held back the urge to bite his lip. He was quite busy, especially when Bakura could turn back up at any moment. But be it fortunate or not, of all the skills he had mastered, saying 'No,' to round, hopeful, violet eyes had never made the list. "Of course, Aibou."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now," the king began in an empty palace room. "As I'm sure you've noticed, the magic will do what you ask of it. Spells and chants are not necessarily needed, but they help the magic understand exactly what you want, making the outcome more powerful."

"So... magic's alive?" Yuugi asked. He'd never received any training in magic use.

"Plainly put, it's energy. Useful energy. It helps us accomplish our tasks and we give it a place to rest and reside. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Try to attack me."

"Eh?!?!"

"Aibou, I'm going to shield myself. Don't worry about me. I want you to get a feel for using it."

"I don't plan to be attacking anyone."

"No one ever does."

"I can't attack you, even just for practice."

Atem sighed, but smiled. He turned to Jou, watching from the doorway. "Would you get Seth for me?" he asked the warrior.

The blonde, knowing the king's intention, brightened immediately. "Sure! One sec!" he said excitably, then disappeared.

Once he returned with his quarry, the king said dryly. "Ok, Yuugi. Attack him then."

"But Atem-" Before Yuugi could finish, he had barely shielded himself from an attack by the high priest.

"Defend yourself, Yuugi," Seth advised him, sending another attack toward him. The teen saw through what the other was doing, forcing him to attack to survive- only on a smaller scale. He couldn't do anything but what the blue-eyed man said. Defend himself.

Jou and Atem watched from the sidelines, amused. "Set's still going easy one him," the blonde remarked.

"I'm sure Aibou doesn't see it that way."

"Doubtful," the warrior agreed.

Mahado entered then, looking worried, and the royal hurried over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Bakura's been sighted on the border," the vizier replied.

"Dammit. The border... so he's still a good two days away..."

Mahado nodded in agreement.

Atem beckoned Jou over. "Tell Yuugi I had to leave a moment," he told the other.

"'Kay. He's coming, isn't he?"

"With a vengeance."

"Wonderful."

"But I don't want that to distract Yuugi. He's progressing beautifully already. And make sure Seth loans him a couple spell books."

"Ye'sir."

Yuugi continued to practice with the high priest for the rest of the day, until they both desperately needed a break. Jou had obtained some water for them both, which they guzzled down in no time. "It's about dinner time," the warrior remarked. "You two hungry?"

"Yeah!" the diminutive replied happily.

"I could eat," Seth stated.

"Ok then," the blonde said. "Time for food."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi looked around at the table not finding his other half. "Jou, where's Atem?"

"Dunno, Yug. He probably had some things to take care of, like he said. See, Mahado's not here either."

"Oh. Right."

The blonde looked compassionately at his friend. "Don't worry, Yug. Sometimes he doesn't make it around here for meals." He thought for a second. "Hey, maybe once we're done, we can bring him and Mahado something in Atem's study? I think that's where they'd be."

The other brightened immediately. "Ok! Sure!" He finished his meal happily, his best friend smiling fondly at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Knock, Knock. "Atem?" Yuugi called softly, a tray of that night's dinner in his hands. "Mahado? Are you in here?" He saw both men standing at a table in back, talking. They turned when the teen entered.

"Aibou," the king greeted him with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Dinner!" the other said happily, holding up the tray. "You both missed it, and Jou and I thought you'd be hungry." He lowered the food, a thoughtful look on his face. "Something important's happening, isn't it?"

Atem found a surface for the food, a conflicted look on his face. "Yes," he replied. "Bakura was spotted on the border earlier today. He's about a day and a half from the palace."

"To try and take me again?"

"Yes."

"I won't let him," Yuugi said, a defiant look in his eyes.

Surprise briefly crossed the royal's own crimson orbs, then relaxed. This was his aibou, after all. Even the teen knew he had to stand on his own two feet. Atem very much doubted Yuugi wanted his protection forever, however willing he was to give it. "I know you won't, Aibou."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuugi devoted the next day and a half to practice, both with Seth and with the books he'd been lent. Knowing Bakura would play dirty, Seth also taught him a few advanced spells he knew Atem would never approve of. The teen gobbled up all information, eager to be able to do all he could to not be a burden on his friends.

On the second night, Yuugi lumbered into his and Atem's room, completely exhausted.

"Aibou, you shouldn't wear yourself out so," the king chided him as the other flopped down into the covers with him.

"I just want to be ready," was the murmured reply.

"We've done all we can for now. He'll arrive tomorrow morning. It's in Fate's hands now."

"Good. I think she likes me."

Atem chuckled, holding his partner close to him. Yuugi nuzzled against the other's chest, sighing happily. The king eased the other onto his back and lowered his own head to nip at his lover's neck.

"Er, Atem..."

"Sh, Aibou. Just relax."

"'Kay," Yuugi mumbled, and the other continued his gentle assault on his partner's body. The teen, sight currently clouded in darkness, could only moan and sigh happily at the sensations now radiating through his body. "Nn, Atem..."

The soft sounds were replaced with a loud cry as the royal took him fully in his mouth. Atem relished the heavy cries he heard while he brought his other half to a mind-searing bliss. He then joined the teen by his side, holding the other close as he caught his breath.

As soon as he was thinking rationally again, Yuugi pulled some light to his eyes, then pushed his partner to his back. He smirked at the surprised, but still intrigued, look the royal's face held.

"Found some energy, did we?"

"You have that effect on me," was the shorter's reply, and leaned down to claim a kiss from his other half. The taste of himself mixed with Atem's natural one, and Yuugi found it as addictive as any candy. His growing erection rubbed against his lover's, causing the other to elict a moan into his mouth. Shudders of pleasure echoed down his spine as he felt a moistened finger inside him. 'When did he...?' he began to think, until his partner hit that wonderful spot, and coherency was no more.

"Ready, Aibou?" he heard a barely audible whisper.

Unable to speak, he could only nod. Another loud cry was heard throughout the room and no more words were spoken. Not verbally, anyway. But the shared looks of want and love and the long, deep kisses told each other everything words would not- or at the moment, could not- say.

But as they two lay together afterwards, each holding the other tight, Yuugi found some that at least scratched the surface.

"I love you, Atem."

The other smiled, holding his partner even closer. "I love you too, Aibou."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All too soon, Bakura arrived. And made a grand show of it, too, obviously thinking whatever news he had proved without a doubt he was right and Atem was wrong.

That just showed how little the King of Light actually knew.

Yuugi, Atem, and the rest of the Court of Darkness was more than ready for him.

"King Atem!" Bakua proclaimed, arriving in the throne room. "How good of you to just allow us entry for once! Not a single guard tried to stop us! Perhaps you have seen the error in your ways, hmm?"

"There are no errors in my ways, King Bakura," the other royal remarked dryly.

"We shall see about that. Where is the boy?"

Atem feigned innocence. "Can you not sense him?"

"I have inspected the orphanage he was at, as well as testimony from the headmaster. That orphanage was just as ordinary as any other."

"Ah. So you /do/ make habit of torturing your citizens."

"I do not care for the implication."

"And I do not care what you care for. I care for Yuugi. And he will not be leaving with you today. "

Alongside him, Mahado sighed internally. Didn't Atem know the meaning of tact?

"I should kill you where you stand for what you've done to him already."

Decidedly not.

"King Atem," the other royal stated. "You are the one breaking the law here. I am not. You will hand him over now."

Atem looked at him with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Will I now?"

"Yes, you will."

The King of Darkness looked down the line of people assembled in court. "Mai, would you come here a moment?"

The blonde woman came forward, taking a knee at the throne. "Yes, my king?"

"Would you please give the report you gave me on the 'orphanage' Yuugi was at?"

"Certainly, my king," she replied, standing. She beckoned Jou over, who was holding several poster-sized and glossy pieces of paper. "When Jou and myself went to find Yuugi, we found him in this place." The male blonde showed a picture of a rather beautiful-looking estate.

"See?" Bakura scoffed. "Nothing unhealthy about that."

"Yes, the outside is quite breathtaking, King Bakura," Mai agreed. "It was when we went inside that we began to see living conditions unfit for any person. I think the images speak for themselves," she added, nodding toward the other warrior. Jou proceeded to show the other pictures he was holding, each more horrifying than the one before. Many showed dank and unsafe conditions, nails sticking out from walls and unsteady staircases, and the inhabitants themselves malnourished and filthy. One picture included Yuugi himself, eyes wide, worn and tired, barely fed and covered in dirt and bruises.

"Where did you get those?" the King of Light demanded.

"We've told you," the woman replied matter of factly. "Once we told those there who we were and what our intentions were, they were more than happy to not only help with the photos, but get Yuugi out of there safely with no concern for themselves. It seems Yuugi was quite popular amongst them. He even told them as he was leaving-"

"I do not care about that!! You cannot prove this place is even in my country! Now, where is he?!?!"

"No need to raise your voice, King Bakura," Atem told him sweetly. "He's been here this whole time. See?" he asked, and Mahado and Seth backed away from their positions by him to reveal Yuugi was indeed behind them, sitting against the throne itself, playing on a handheld video game, seemingly without a care in the world.

Bakura's eyes widened. "How- how is able-"

No one made a move to answer. Atem looked down lovingly at his light, ruffling the teen's hair. "Yuugi," he said softly.

The other's head jolted up at attention. "Aw, Atem, this game only lets you save when you level!"

The dark king chuckled. "Please forgive me, Aibou, but it seems someone wishes to speak with you," he said, nodding toward the light king.

The teen blinking, looking over. "King Bakura," he said, standing. "You look different from the last time I saw you. Must be the look of shock and fear on your face."

There were several laughs heard, one from his lover.

"You learned Dark magic," the light king said, sounding accusatory.

"I did," Yuugi confirmed, walking toward him.

"I should have you executed right now."

"You don't have the power."

"Is that a challenge, vessel?" the royal spat.

Yuugi forced back the urge to wince just in time. It had been quite awhile since he'd heard himself referred to as that. Was the other trying to make him remember his past life? If so, he wasn't remembering the low or pathetic times. Right now, he was remembering when he'd handed Bakura his ass on silver platter in Atem's tomb.

It felt really good.

"Take it as you will," he replied, letting his aura glow with magic, feeling the Light mixing with the Dark.

"Tch," the other replied, his own body glow. "It seems you've learn a few tricks, " he said, gathering a ball of light into his hands.

Yuugi saw the other's eyes shift just in time to block the attack directed at Atem. The bolt of light bounced back to its original handler, who now held it in his hands. The shorter didn't have to move once. "Don't you dare try that again," he warned.

Bakura smirked. This was getting interesting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: -hides behind Atem!Muse-

Atem!Muse: I am not your shield, woman.

Me: But you can Mind Crush (TM) them! Make the evil stares go away!

A!M: Why not just have Yuugi use his Wide Innocent Eyes Of Doom (TM)? They'll melt.

Me: Yuugi!Muse just left for a short vaca with Seth!Muse.

A!M: What?!?! Is that snarky high priest moving in on my aibou?!?!

Me: Feel like a Mind Crush (TM) now?

A!M: runs off to kill Seth

Me: Well, uh, hopefully this was posted before everyone forgot what happened in the last chapter. It's kinda short, but I kinda suck at battles scenes so the next part will take a bit. -inches away, breaks into a full run, doesn't look back-


	6. Chapter 6

Yuugi saw the other's eyes shift just in time to block the attack directed at Atem. The bolt of light bounced back to its original handler, who now held it in his hands. The shorter didn't have to move once. "Don't you dare try that again," he warned.

Bakura smirked. This was getting interesting. "You have more skill than I would have thought for a vessel," he remarked.

"It's amazing what being surrounded by people who give a damn about you can do for a person."

"Person? You? Tch, you use the term too loosely. But there is something I've been wondering," he admitted, gathering more power to his attack. "About our duel. Would you enlighten me?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed as build up his defenses. "What's the question?"

"Toward the end, it seemed to me that you were finally willing to accept the truth; that you are nothing more that a vessel for the pharaoh. Then you retaliated, but still with that look of acceptance."

The shorter shook his head. "If I believed you, I should have backed down?"

"So logic says."

Yuugi readied an attack of his own. "I was ready to believe your lie," he said. "But then I heard Atem's heart calling to mine. That call almost ripped my own heart to pieces. That was when I realized: Even if what you said was true, it didn't matter. Atem needed me, and even if the only purpose I was supposed to have in that world was to be a vessel for his soul, that didn't matter either. I still gained so much more."

"I hope you're a better fighter than you are motivational speaker."

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Thier eyes met for a brief moment, then both took off, firing attacks at each other. It was obvious Bakura was much more skilled in battle: Yuugi was having a difficult time blocking all the other's attacks very efficiently.

Atem noticed how tired his partner already was, and despite his better judgement, made to aid him as well, but found he couldn't even much stand. Seth and Mahado noticed immediately.

"Atem?" Mahado asked.

"It's the barrier, isn't it?" Seth asked softly. "They're using much Light Magic."

The king nodded slowly. "Don't stop them," he said. "This battle needs to be decided. Yuugi will overpower him. If it takes breaking this barrier, so be it."

"Do you always have to be so damn noble?" Mahado sighed.

"Yes," was the smirking reply. "I've seen the afterlife, after all. We all have. It is nothing to fear."

"But Yuugi's temper is."

"It seems it's impossible for him to be angry with me," he said, crimson eyes melancholy.

Yuugi was not entirely oblivious to his love's peril. He knew something was wrong, knew it to his core, but couldn't spare the attention to the instinct. All his focus demanded his opponent. "I hate this!" he said angrily. "All this fighting! It's not needed! Why can't you just be content as you are?!?" he yelled to the other.

Bakura too a pause, gathering his breath, as did the shorter. All that matters to you is that damn pharaoh's safety, am I right?"

"Yes."

"All that matters to me is his destruction."

Yuugi wanted to say something more, tell him to move on, but the other's entire family was taken from him at such a young age. He couldn't bring himself to tell the king to just accept that. "You're holding the wrong person accountable," he told the taller.

"Bullshit," the other accused.

"That horrible act wasn't Atem, wasn't his father. Atem's father had a brother."

"I am not interested in this crap."

"You made him a ruler of the shadows," the other persisted.." It was him that allowed for your village to be killed."

"And why should I believe the words of a mere vessel, hm?"

"Because you know it in yourself to be true."

Bakura's eyes widened, then returned to normal. "What?"

You know Atem's father had nothing to do with that, and Atem even less. You just want to make Akenaten's entire family as miserable as you are."

"LYING VESSEL!" Bakura yelled, his entire body glowing with an angry light, which fired at his opponent.

Jets of Light and Dark were flying all around Yuugi, and all of them combined in front of him to push back the attack. The Light king's own magic came flying back at him before he could shield himself. He fell to his feet, dark red fluid seeping from the many wounds now on his body. He took one last look over at the king with eyes as red as that same liquid.

And smirked. Then his essence vanished entirely.

"What just happened?" Yuugi asked aloud, the looked over at his lover.

Atem had coughed up blood. It was running down from his mouth to stain his dark blue robes. Now in a full panic, Yuugi ran to his side. "Atem?" he asked, his voice beginning to shake.

"Con-gradulations-Aibou," the king managed. "You de-feated him."

"Oh, God... the barrier... did we...?"

"Your-magics-were quite-powerful. Don't- look like that, Aibou," Atem said, willing himself to say what he needed to his light. "You- know we'll- meet again."

"Atem," Yuugi whispered. "I won't let you leave me again."

"Ai-bou?"

The other did not answer. He had closed his eyes and was mouthing something so softly none could hear the words. The Light and Dark magic began to spin around him once more. Atem's own eyes closed. They did not open again.

Yuugi's violet orbs did once more as the protective warmth of his other half was felt in his heart and mind once more.

'I'm just selfish, Atem. I hope you can forgive me.'

'Forgive you?' a voice asked in his mind. "For giving me more time with you? Aibou, don't be absurd.'

'Thank you.'

'You changed the prophecy, all on your own.'

'I did?'

'Yes. The one who is able to use both Light and Dark magic was supposed to rule over but kingdoms.'

'Now we can rule together.'

'Yes, Aibou.'

'Good. I think I'm going to need the help.'

The dark said nothing, only chuckled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry, sorry. I don't even do it on purpose, but my last chapters keep coming out rather short. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers, readers, and thank you for joining me with this fic.


End file.
